High-speed data networks open up new opportunities to provide users with content previously too bandwidth-intensive for common use. Network-delivered digital video is an example of this type of content. Even though digital video is possible on high-speed data networks, applications that take advantage of it must be selected carefully. In general, traditional analog video distribution channels are far more efficient than today's personal computer (PC) based video systems. Only applications that leverage "digital manipulation," such as random access, searching, etc., are commercially attractive when compared to video distribution via traditional means.
For example, a classroom environment is an ideally suited application for such a digital video distribution network because of the readily accessible and potentially boundless information resource tool provided thereby. More specifically, student interest can be heightened and learning accentuated if a teacher is provided with the capability of easy and instantaneous access to video information relating to a multitude of different topics. Another ideally suited application is for a an Internet based news service which fully integrates video clips with the associated news stories. Numerous other applications could be enhanced if utilized in conjunction with a digital video distribution system. The same is true for distribution of digital audio with or without a video signal component.
However, known distribution arrangements have not proven satisfactory because such arrangements have generally been unable to adequately re-purpose or translate analog/digital signal information content so as to produce an easily searchable and accessible archive database. In other words, inefficient data input and storage processing and formatting have heretofore limited the usefulness of digital information distribution systems. Thus, a need exists for a digital audio/video archive and distribution system which can repurpose analog signal content to provide easy and flexible output to end user terminals.